Looking back
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: "Things were so much easier in high school, I did what I want when I wanted and nobody said mess with me. However the real world not like that, and the more I realized it the more I wish I hadn't been the way I was back then." The thoughts of a Queen Bee as she makes her way through lifr after high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom

**Epilogue**

* * *

Paulina walked through the doors of Casper High Lunchroom at a casually strode with Star at her side, Paulina heavily poured over the magazine in her hand, carefully studying each dress before finding one that would hopley catch the ghost boys eye, She just started her third year at Casper High and while Paulina wasn't as crazy about him a year back she still had a pretty big crush on the Danny Phantom.

That when she notice that like it had been all month long Star was once again quite it, normally Paulia could careless about what the girl was thinking but the blonde was becoming even more depressing than that goth freak, and that was saying something.

"Alright I give, what wrong with you?" Paulina ask as the two stop walking Star seem to very nervous as she kept fetching around and not looking Paulina in the eye.

"Hey Paulina, we're friends, right?" Star ask with a hopeful look in her eye, Paulina just look back at the girl asking what she saw as a stupid question.

"Of course we are, why else would I be letting you hang with me." Star's smile was somewhat unsure as the first part that was good, but the last... not so much.

"What I mean is if I were to say... change some, you would still stick by me, right?" Star ask and Paulina raise an eyebrow, not sure she like where this was going.

"Change how." Star shifted nervously, unable to meet Paulina's eyes.

"Like if I were to say, start taking combat classes." Paulina gain a deep frown, she now had a good idea where this was going.

"And why would you do that?" Star felt like shrinking under the Latino's glare.

"To participate in the Junior UFC fighters league?" Star ask more then stated, this time, Paulina out right growled, ever since they built that damn arena a year ago Star had been obsessed with the UFC and three months ago when they announce the Junior league was taking females she was damn near bouncing off the walls.

"NO!" that one word was said in Paulina's colditz voice but Star was not gonna back down yet.

"But why not!? You know it something I always wanted to do it and..."

"Hell NO!" Paulina cut in her voice hard and low startling Star at it coldness. "That place is just for boy to go and beat the crap out of each other!"

"I'm not about to have my main best friend join some crap like that! You're not going and that's final..." Paulina said with a glare for good measure before heading to the A-list table and not seeing the disbelieving face Star made... that turned annoyed. "Come on, Dash should have gotten our lunches by now."

"Your... you're not the boss of me." for some reason the whole Lunchroom went silence at Star's words that had stop Paulina in her tracks causing her to slowly turn around.

"What was that? You want to say it again?" Paulina ask a edge in her tone not. However Star surprisingly enough match her glare with her own.

"Look Paulina, I like you, lot! But I will not have you bossing me around like you own me." Star said looking Paulina in the eye. "If I want to try out, then you can't stop me."

Paulina narrowed her eyes while glaring what might as well been a burning death at her, unable to believe Star, but she was not backing down.

"You really wanna risk getting kick out of the A-list just to join a slugfest?" Paulina ask giving her a chance to back down.

"Are you really gonna kick me out just because I want to join that slugfest?" Star snapped back, the two held a glaring match that lasted for a whole minute with neither giving in, then at long last Star turn away stooping off.

"Fine who needs you, I know where I can get some real friends." Star mutter while thinking in her head, (_I already have one_.) Paulina followed her pose and headed for the A-list table.

"That my line and beside, you'll come crawling back anyway." Paulina sneered taking a seat while glaring daggers into Star's back as she take a seat next to Valerie who sat at a table with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Everybody knew it was best to go back to their own business but Paulina was pissed, how could the blonde pick fighting over her, pick those LOSERS over her!

It didn't matter she'd come back and Paulina would make her beg before letting her back in because in the end Paulina did think of Star as a friend, they just weren't close enough for her to lose her rep for.

But she would come back and Paulina could wait. Little did Paulina know this would be the starting point where everything changed for her.

-0000000000-

Weeks pass by, those weeks turn into months but Star never came back in fact Star seem way more happy hanging out with Valerie, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were always smiling, always laughing and always having fun, how did Paulina know all this, it was because she had been watching them since the break up. Even while pretending to listen to Dash and her new 'best friend' Kimiko she was watching, though she did notice that Kwan was some time sneaking peaks at Sam when he thought know one was watching but she could careless, Paulina did everything she could to make Star life a living hell so that she would be forced to come back... but she never did.

It was now their last year and everyone was making plans for what to do after High school, almost half way in Paulina ran into Sam in the hallway who was getting something out of her locker.

"Hey." Sam said without looking, it didn't surprise her, she and the goth never go along.

"Hey." Paulina return opening her own locker to get her Bio book out.

"So you guys enjoying the friend you stole from me?" Paulina ask closing her locker, Sam pulling out her laptop and gave Paulina a confused look not sure what she meant, then gain an enlightened look before it turn to annoyance.

"You talking about Star? We didn't steal shit!" Stepping up to the Latino-American Paulina always hated how she now had to tilt her head up at the six foot two tall girl. "Star left you because you were being a bitch about her wanting to take up something new."

Paulina scowl at the reminder that Star went ahead with joining Junior league and had even taken second place in the Nationals, to make matter worse rumor had it if she got into the top three again Star would get a contract to go pro.

"Yeah and as soon as she left me you guys take her in!" She snarled forcing Sam into rubbing her forehead as her annoyance was in full blown force now.

"And what, were we not suppose to be become friends with her so she will be forced to come back to you?" Sam asked hoping the girl wasn't that selfish.

"Yes! Thats just how it work. Loser and A-lister just don't mixes!" This time Sam just gave her disapproving look, Paulina didn't like the look she was giving her, it felt like a look that should be given to a child not a seventeen year old young lady. Sam next word confirm her thoughts.

"Paulina... you really need to grow up." with that the goth place her laptop under her arm and walk away, that was the last time they would speak in years.

-0000000000-

It was the last week before graduation, which meant one thing. High school graduation party! Paulina was planning to throw the biggest one to ever be held in Amity Park, she had already cleared out her dad's penthouse and gotten the food and drinks, and he had already sent out most of the invites. There was just one thing left to do, invite Star.

Paulina had long since gotten over Star joining the Junior UFC league, Paulina had gone to the last matchup that would be held in Amity Park for the session just to see if Star was really any good at what she did. It went without saying Paulina was beyond impressed with what she saw, Star was awesome! Paulina watch and even cheer on as Star won match after match while barely getting hurt herself, the crowd even had a nickname for her, The Battle Angel of Amity Park.

Paulina had later found out that Star went on to win first place in the Nationals, the Nationals! Yeah Paulina herself would never ever enter the ring but with skill like that Star had every right to do so on her own.

So Paulina was not only here to invite her but also to do something she had never done in her life, apologize. Despite what people thought Paulina could admit when she was wrong, beside what better way to end her High school life then a masses party with her old true best friend.

"Okay here goes." Paulina said taking a deep breath then raise her hand to knock when the door open up to reveal Star who had a surprised look at seeing.

"Paulina? Well now this is shocking." Star said crossing her arms and leaned up against the door frame. Paulina take a deep breath once more before speak.

"Hey long time to see. " She started surprising the blond. "I wanted to see if you would like to come to my party tonight. " She said holding out invites even adding that Star could bring her four friends. Star for the matter wasn't all that sure what to say.

"Paulina, you do realize it been nearly two years since we even talk, right?" Star ask Paulina nodded.

"Yeah I do and I'm really sorry about the way things ended between us." Paulina sigh.

"But that's all in the past, and it the last week of high school." Paulina said placing a free hand on her shoulder.

"So what say we put all that behind us and party the night away." Paulina smiled but Star didn't return it instead removed the hand from her shoulder.

"It too late to do any reconnecting now, I'm leaving in less than two weeks." Star said walking away, Paulina didn't turn when she spoke.

"I know, the contract you got from winning the Nationals is taking you away for five years." Star stop at hearing this somewhat surprised Paulina knew anything about what was going on with her.

"But can't we at least spend this last night partying like we use to." Star said nothing at first, turning Paulina watch as Valerie in Danny's car drive up to the house, however she didn't care as she still waited for Star to speak.

"I was invited to another party already, but thank for thinking of me." Star said walking past her, Paulina only turn her head watching the her go up to the car and get in, Valerie gave the Latino-American a confused look before pulling off.

Looking down down at the invites, Paulina grab them with both hands and ripped them in half before walking away.

"I tried to make up and she said no, so it not my fault." Paulina mutter heading home to get ready for the party, she had tried and it fail so it wasn't her fault. Right now she had the party of the year to throw and nothing was going to stop from having time of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Walking down the streets of Washington D.C. at 7:00 P.M. was a 26 year old latino american with long black hair, a hour glass like body. She was wear pink dress that came up to her knees thighs and was carrying a red purse but seem to be in a very bad mood.

"I can't believe that Jackass fire me!" She nearly yell, her name was Paulina Sanchez to say Paulina was having a bad day was an understatement. Paulina had just been fired from her job and with her father coming to see her in just a month she was so screwed, it wasn't even her fault her boss was just a pig who couldn't take no for answer.

"I if ever see that asshole again I'll-" So caught up in her own thoughts Paulina fail to notice the man creeping up on her until the last second when turn at seeing a shadow behind her but it was too late"Wha..?" the man grab her by the arm snatch the purse right out her hand and through the latino to the ground before running off. "Oww! Why you little- Ahh!"

Grabbing her right leg Paulina look down to see that her ankle was turning red, she hiss for a moment before looking around to find something to sit on, seeing a bench Paulina somehow jump to her feet and manage to hop over to it.

"Great! What else can go wrong?" Paulina muttered rubbing her leg hoping to soothe away some of the pain, when a loud boom shake the sky and looking up she frowned at the storm clouds coming her way.

"Really! Really!" Paulina yell at the top of her lungs almost unable to believe how bad this day had been. After calming down a bit she sigh wonder what to do as the punk stole her purse also take her phone with.

(_I guess I'll have to go to one of the store's behind me and-)_ Her thought ended at hearing some one running to her from the right, hoping it was not the crook who just robbed her, she was relieved to see a tell tall blonde woman jogging her way in a black training bra and tight black shorts. The woman had purple eyes and her long hair tied up in a ponytail, she seem to be holding a cell phone with earphones in her ears.

(_How can she run around like that?_) Paulina thought but shake her head (_Never mind that maybe I can get her to help me out with a call._) waving at the woman Paulina was please to see the lady turn her way running to her.

"Hey can I help ya?" the blonde ask when reaching her.

"Yeah I'm kind of in a bad spot here, can I make call." the blonde look at her for a moment before her eyes reach the right leg saw how big it had gotten.

"Ouch, that must really hurt!" the blonde exclaimed at seeing it.

"Oh really I thought it felt great! NOW can I use your phone." Paulina snapped at the blonde surprising her.

"Hey chill out, beside this isn't even a phone, it a I-POD." Paulina's eye twitch at hearing that.

"Great! And since you're clearly not carrying anything in that outfit, you're useless!" Okay now the blonde was starting to get tick off with the other lady bad attitude but kept reminding herself the woman before her was hurt.

"Look if you want I can take you to my house and patch that up there." the blonde offer but Paulina just made a 'tsh' sound before speaking.

"Yeah and take the chance of you likely being a total freak that does god knows what to me? I'll pass." now the blonde was piss off at this shitty attitude of her.

"HEY! What you're Fucking problem! I'm just trying to help and you're being a bit-..?"

"A what, go on say it!" Paulina dare her but for some reason the blonde went quiet but then got really close to her face with a confuse look on her.

"Hey! Back up I don't float that way!" Paulina yell pushing her away but the blonde had already gain a shock look on her face.

"Paulina Sanchez!?" the blonde ask causing her eyes to widen.

"I knew it you are a freak! If you try anything you'll be sorry! Paulina screened causing the blonde to lose her surprise and become annoyed.

"Yep it you alright, of all the rotten luck I had to run into you." Again Paulina eye twitched (_Who does this bitch think she is!?)_ she growed in thought.

"Look I don't know who you are but if you don't get- 'Baoooh' out?" the sound of thunder cut her off causing both of them to look up to see the incoming rain clouds now pouring down a little. The blonde look on for a moment before muttering quietly something that sounded strangely like 'damn now I can't leave her'.

"What say we continue this back at my place?" the blonde ask getting a growl from Paulina.

"I Just told you I'm not-"

"Or would you rather I leave you out here in the rain?" the blonde cut in coldly, stopping her in her track, Paulina heard the crack of thunder again and she flinched.

"You try anything and I will gouge your eyes out, understand?" she asked, letting her see the length of her perfectly manicured nails. The blonde's just rolled her eyes before walking over to her, turning around kneeling down to the latino, sighing Paulina claming on top and was easily pick up.

"Sorry but pissy little high school girls that never grow up aren't my type." the blonde mumble before running off at fast but light pace and as much as Paulina wanted to say something thought better (_No reason to give her a reason to let me spend the night in the rain_.) Paulina thought as she try to move over in way that would her get a better look at the blonde face and from what she could see of it there was something very familiar about her but couldn'get a better look at it without falling over, howeve the two of them had to have met somewhere before.

The blonde made a left and cross over to the next street heading straight down before coming up to a huge condoplex. (_Well someone got money._) Paulina thought as they headed inside and she was thankful they only got a little wet as the two walk to the front desk, the night guard greeted them.

"Ah Miss Manson turning in for the night?" he ask the blonde walking pass him, (_Manson!? He can't mean.._) Paulina thought finally realizing who was holding her.

"Maybe but first I got to take care of a old high school 'buddy' of mine." she reply back walking into an open elevator, after pressing the 17 button the door close the machine began taking them on up.

Paulina was quite for once not sure what to say to the girl she hated the most in high school, not once did they ever get along and running into her after eight years later was just weird.

"Sam? Sam Manson, Is that you?" purple eyes turn to her with a somewhat disbelief look about are her.

"Your just now figuring this out? Man your still so slow." Sam mutter much to Paulina dismay as she turn back to see how many floors they had left.

"Yep it you, already thinking your better then me." Paulina growl back as they came to their stop at the 17th floor.

"No I don't, you just haven't grow up." Sam snapped before walkimg out of the elevator with Paulina in thoe.

"What that suppose to mean?" Paulina growl not happy with all this smack talk.

"What it mean is that all I've been trying to do is help you and in return all you do is bitch." Sam practically sneered at her causing her to jump back a little, She went quiet after that allowing Sam walk down the hall in pease in less then a minute came to condo 13, somehow with out dropping her sam reach in her poket and pulled out her keys opening it and walking inside.

-00000-

"You stay here while I get the med-kit." Sam said sitting Paulina down on a rather big couch before walking off, sighing Paulina take this time to look a round the place and found it to be pretty damn big and was impressed with how expensive everything look like the giant flat screem T.V., the large couch she was sitting, and what not. On the table to her left there photos of Sam with people she knew from a long time ago like Valerie, Danny, Tucker and... Star.

They all look alot older and from what she could tell kept in touch, (_Like real friends are suppose to do._) Paulina thought feeling a bit down.

"Hey I got the med-kit and a towel." Sam said walking back in holdind a white box and handed her the towel, kneeing down Sam place the kit on the floor before gently pick up the hurt leg and placing it in her lap as she sit cross legget, with in minutes Sam had Paulina ankle wrapped up with a ice pack on top. Paulina sigh at watching the the blond pack her med-kit before getting to her feet.

"There, let's leave that ice pack on it for an hour, before looking at it again." Sam said getting up and was about to walk away when.

"I'M SORRY!" She blurted, startledings her as Sam look back with wide eyes.

"I'm, sorry... for earlier." Paulina said not looking at her as Sam just blink.

"Look I know you and I never got along back in high school." Paulina added while Sam kept quiet.

"But can't we just start over." Paulina finish still not looking at her but Sam found herself smiling at the latino american.

"I take back what I said, you have grow some." Sam replied walking away missing the small smile on Paulina face, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing the two met again after all.

"So what brings you to D.C." she asked from the bathroom. Paulina started and stopped several times, as her anger threatened to spill over. Finally she just said," Men are just so stupid!"

"One of those nights, huh?" Sam said coming back in and sitting next Paulina.

"Yes!" She answered, her frown getting even more pronounced.

"So do you want a Coke or something?"

"Yes, wait, no, whiskey! Do you have whiskey? Give me a big glass of whiskey," she replied. "Whiskey fits the kind of mood I'm in!"

"Whiskey? Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a soft drink or even coffee?"

"I'm over twenty six, Sam!" she fired back. "I'm a grown woman, I think I know what I want!"

"Okay." She said getting out of the couch and walked over to a liquor cabinet. She poured herself two shot glasses of whiskey (_one of her favorites new pleasures since hitting 21_) and sat back down next to Paulina and handing her a glass.

"Cheers." they both drank the glasses of alcohol. Paulina began to cough and gasp for air, as the whiskey burn it's way down her throat. Sam reached over and lightly patted her on the back trying to help. It took several moments, but she finally got her breath back.

"Smooth," she managed to say, as Sam chuckle at the lightweight.

"So what bring you to D.C.?" Sam ask causing Paulina to sigh.

"I live here." Paulina mutter in replie surprising her abit at that.

"But at the moment I really wish I didn't." Sam rised an eye brow at her words.

"Why's that." Sam ask, however Paulina was very uncomfortable about taking of such things with a woman she used to hate.

"So when did you dire your hair blonde?" Sam blinked a few times before she huff out in annoyers.

"Damn, Danny and Tucker were right, I should have clear that up back in school." Sam mutter causing Paulina to rise an eyebrow, sam sigh feeling like what she was about to say is something that should have been known.

"I never dire my hair blonde, but I did dire it black when we're in high school." Sam said causing Paulina eyes to widen while Sam roll her own (_My dad was blond and my mom hair was brown who in their right would think they'd be able to have a black haired kid._) Sam thought in dismay.

"Wait you mean the whole time your hair was really-"

"Bloude? Yes, yes it was." Paulina burst out laughing for a hot minute much to Sam's chagrin.

"Sorry about that, but you have no Idea how much I need that after to day." Paulina said the but then yawn showing how sleepy she was.

"Your tire we can talk tomorrow, how'll about I call a cab to take you home?" Sam ask and Paulina groand.

"I really don't feel like taking cab home at this time of night." Sam bit her lip some hoping the latino didn't take this the wrong way.

"Well If you want there a guest bedroom here, you can stay the night and head home in the morning." Paulina look at her for a moment, knowing while the two had never been and likely never well be best friend she knew that deep down Sam was a good person.

"Sure I'd like that." Sam blink finding herself unbelieving at how Paulina was so-so- so none old Paulina. She wanted to talk about what had happen that made her change so much, but Sam would have to ask about the change soon.

"Good then let get you in bed." Sam said walking over to her and picking the latino up in her arms, (_Okay she has most centienly been working out since high school._) Paulina thought at how easy the girl had pick her up when they look to be about the same size and walk over to one of her guest bedroom.

Opening the door Paulina saw there wasn't much to the room at all, but it wasn't that bad, there was a med size bed, a desk, a dresser, a full length mirror and nightstand.

"Nice room." Paulina said as Sam walk in.

"Thank." Sam replied sitting her down on the bed and giving her two more ice packs.

"Need anything else, food, water or another drink." Sam ask and Paulina smile wrlyly.

"No thank beside you being this nice to me is just weird." Sam smirk before walking away.

"Hey I was always nice, you weren't. Anyway just yell if you need anything." with that she close the door leaving Palina to sigh, (_I know._) Paulina thought.

-0000000-

It had been a little over two hours since Paulina had fall asleep but her eye snapped open and she set up realizing something.

"I got to use the bath room." Paulina mumble sliding her leg from under the covers she knew it would have been better idea to just call Sam but but didn't want to be seen as helpless, she still had _some_ pride. limping her way out of bed Sam just barely made it to the door, and opening it was glad the bathroom was only a few feet away.

Slowly so as not to make a sound Paulina manage to hobble over to her target but upon reaching it- ding dang -Paulina turn to the door in a flash (_It past 11 clock! Who the hell could that be!?_) before she could think any more on it the door that had to be Sam's started to open and for whatever reason Paulina hide in the bathroom just leaving the door crack enough to peek through.

"Who in their right mind would wake me up at this time a night?" Sam mutter tired, walking to the door in a very short nightgown and open the door only to squeal in delighted at who there.

"Wait, isn't that-" Paulina try to whisper only to have Sam beat her to it.

"Kwan!" Sam in exclaimed in excitement at seeing him so much that to Paulina surprised she jump up and wrap her arms around his neck and laid a long hard kiss on him. Paulina watch as they kiss for a good fifteen seconds before breaking for air.

"Wow! You must be really happy to see me." Kwan smirk as Sam playfully hit him in the chest.

"Shut up, but really, shouldn't you be gone for another three weeks?" Sam ask knowing his job made him take leave for a reason.

"Nah I only needed two week to meet the stander." Kwan replied before reaching under to grab sams ass and much to Paulina surprise Sam just laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You damn workaholic, stop it!" Sam said playfully trying to get out of his grip but Kwan held on tight.

"I may be a workaholic but I'm damn good in bed. Speaking which how about we go to your?" Kwan ask pulling her up to where Sam huge breasts were up to his chest.

"Kwan we can't. I've got a guest here." Sam said fighting a losing battle as he lite her up wrapping Sam's legs around his waist. "Then I guess we're going to the 'fun time' guest room."

With out letting her get another word in Kwan lock her lips with his and slowly carry to the room that was two doors away from the guest bedroom Paulina was staying in, went in and gently kicking the bedroom door closed. Sam's giggles and then squeals of joy soon followed.

"WOW!" the was all paulina could say as she look at the door they had just enter for a moment before turning back inside the restroom to do what she need to do. After finishing up Paulina hobble her way back into the room she was staying in and closer the door, thankful it seal off the outside sounds and got back into bed, while resting there Pauline couldn't help but wonder how her day ended like this and could even began to guess how things would turn out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning dawned and Paulina became aware of the smell of coffee and bacon wafting through the air. Getting up she forgot for a moment where she was until yesterday came flowing back to the front of her mind causing her to sigh and flop down on the pillow.

"So it wasn't a dream fuck..." Paulina mutter, the meeting with Sam wasn't what she hope was a dream, no that hadn't been so bad, It was the fact that yesterday she'd lost her job and had to tell her dad about it soon that Paulina wish was a dream, getting up and throwing her legs over the edge was an action that left Paulina flinching slightly.

"Yo, you awake yet?" Sam ask knocking on the door before coming in wearing a pair of pajam pants and white tank top and Paulina felt slightly uncomfortable that she dressed so revealingly as she remember what Sam had been doing last night.

"Hey have a good nights sleep?" the blond hair woman ask heading over to her as Paulina stood up and Sam place an arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks and yes I slept fine." Paulina replied unsure of what to say about what she saw last night.

"Good, I've just finish making breakfast so let's get you something to eat while it's hot." Sam told her leading the out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen and was set down at the table, breakfast found a cup of coffee waiting for her and she gratefully wrapped her hands around it.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs?" Sam asked from her place near the stove.

"Sure." Paulina yawned feeling like this was some kind of dream, how else would to explain that the day where Sam was cooking her breakfast had come, placing a plate full of food in front of Sam and immediately starting on the dishes. "You're not going to have any?"

"I've already ate, you might not realize this but it's past ten oclock already." Sam said surprising Paulina she had slept that long and groan.

"Oh God! Guess from losing my job and everthing else that followed and will follow take a lot out of me." Paulina mutter catching Sam's attention.

"You lost your job?" Sam ask and Paulina kick herself on the inside for letting that slip but at this point really didn't care.

"Yeah, I was working at a firm as a secretary until my boss fire me because I wouldn't sleep with him." Paulina said clearly not happy about it through Sam understood why she found herself forcus on something else.

"You use to work as secretary... were you any good at it?" Sam ask as she seemed strangely interested about it.

"Yeah I was, believe it or not I'm taking part time courses for my business degree at a local college." Paulina stated having gain a desire to own her on business one day or at least work at the top of one.

"Huh odd, I always thought you'd go to college to leans how to be a model or an actress. You centain have the looks." Sam said in a bore and Paulina reminded of one of the things she always hate about the former goth, it was how Paulina never could tell when she was being for real or if it was sarcasm but seeig ho they had just mat after some long she set it a side this time.

"Let's just say things never work out the way you want them too." Paulina stated, Sam just nodded letting finish eatting while she thought about something, after cleaning her plate Sam brought Paulina back into the living room and went to work changing her bandages, noticing that some of the swelling had gone down.

"Some how things been with your family?" Sam ask trying to start up some small talk.

"Well my brother gone to work at our Uncle Ricardo's ranch, My dad still the same as always though I'm going to hate having to tell him I lost this job after all the work I put into finding-"

"Un-hun that nice, so tell me about you work as secretary?" Sam said cutting her off and Paulina starting to feel like Sam was after something from her.

"Eh, well it was all pretty standard work that consists of supporting management, including project management, communication using my organizational skills." Paulina said telling Sam about all the functions she had to make sure were carried out to assist the other employee or may be for the benefit of more than one. She went on to tell about her dealing with correspondening society or organization, and admited new members and organizes official meetings and events.

"So you actually knew what you were doing eh, interesting." Sam said finishing up on ankle and Paulina was really feeling like something was going over her head right now with the blond woman.

"There that should do it, luckly it just a small spring and you should be walking in a week or so." Sam said getting to her feet.

"Thanks, give our past, you have no idea how thankful I am for you helping me out like this." Paulina and Sam smile down to her.

"Sure beside that all in the past now I see no reason that we can't be civil to one another now, just like it pointless care about how things went back then." Sam said before telling her she'll be back as the blond headed off o her room for something. Paulina lean back and thought over what Sam had just said about how it was pointless to care about the past, (_Ease for her to say, she didn't lose her best friend Valerie like I did with Star._) Paulina thought and she was still unsure of what to think about what she saw between her and Kwan last night but there was no way she was going to ask Sam about it.

"Hey I back!" Sam said walking in holding a cell phone in one hand and held keys.

"Rather then calling a cab why don't I take you home myself?" Sam said and Paulina nodded.

-0000000000-

The ride to Paulina apartment had been short and quite with neither of them saying anything other then Sam asking for her phone number which Paulina give to her thought it was her home phone as her cell had been stolen. Pulling up in front of a rather large apartment complex Sam was about to get out to help Paulina but the latino just wave her off.

"You can stay, with the cane you gave me I can make it in on my own." Paulina said taking a hold of the black cane.

"Are you sure? It no problem for me at all." Sam said but Paulina wasn't to happy with needing to lean on Sam for so much up until now, and was sure she could make it on her own for this little bit.

"Yeah I'm sure but thanks for everything you've done for me." Paulina said opening the car door.

"Okay if you say so, but what will you do about the job you lost?" Sam ask and Paulina froze in place, truth was her dad was paying for her schooling so anytime she lost a job she had to tell him about it but with this last job being one she found herself and the reason for her losing it, her dad was sure to flip out and not believe her due to her track recored for keeping job longer then three months. Seeing the look of being trap Sam pull out a card that said Green Haven Incorporated.

"If you really need a job go there to the address on the card and tell the front desk I sent you." Sam said and Paulina smile feeling that meeting Sam after all this time was likely one of the best thing to happen to her in years.

"Thanks, I will." Paulina said getting out of the car and using the cane to balance herself.

"Sure Paulina, you take care of yourself now." Sam starting the car back up.

"You too, bye." Paulina waving as her old nemesis drive off, looking down at the card Sam gave her Paulina couldn't help but wonder if her luck was finally starting to change for the better.

-0000000000-

After two weeks of bed rest Paulina was back on her feet and walking up to a very big building name Green Haven Incorporation while looking at the business card Sam had given her.

"This is it, let try not to screw it up or it facing a red face Papa again." Paulina mumble carrying a portfolio and walking through the front dressed casually, faded jeans, white blouse and black leather jacket, but they in no way diminished the overall effect to the males on looker and hope, they did the job if her new boss was a man. Seeing the front desk walk Paulina right up to it and wait for the lady to finish her call.

"Sorry about that, my name is Jenny now how may I help you?" the brown her administratore ask.

"Hi, I was told by a Sam Manson to come here to speak with someone about a job." Paulina said causing Jenny to raise an eye at the young lady before her.

"I see and you name is?" Jenny ask and hearing it Jenny pick up the phone and made a call to someone.

"Hello I have a Paulina Sanchez down here saying that she was... really!? Are you sure? No I didn't mean to question you I just- I mean I'll send her right up!" Jenny said quickly before hanging and looking at Paulina incredulously.

"Umm you can just take the main elevator to the 47th floor and you'll be pointed to the right place to go... but I got to ask. How in the world do you know the CEO?" Jenny ask dumbfounded while Paulina just raise an eye brow, (_So Sam is friends with the CEO of this place? They must be really close if she was able to get me a job so easely._) Paulina thought walking away.

"Guess I just got friends in the right places." Paulina said heading to the elevator though on the inside she still wasn't sure her and Sam could really be called friends yet. The ride on the elevator was made into a kind of hell due to Paulina dislikement for the piped music most elevators tened too play but thankfully it ended quickly as she reach the top floor. Outside waiting was a young man with a note pad writing something down on it.

"You must be Miss Sanchez, just head down the hallway to the left and through the big glass door. The CEO is waiting for you." he said before getting on the elevator himself, seeing the office of her new employer right in front of her Paulina steel herself before moving on ward, (_No backing down no, beside I'll show Papa That I can make with him always look out for me._) Paulina thought reaching the glass door and pulling them open to see nona other then Sam in a gray business suit wiith her hair tie back into a pony tail sitting at a desk doing paper work, now Paulina would admit there were times were she was not the sharpest knife around but it didn't rocket scientist to puttw and two together.

"Sam your... the CEO!?" Paulina said incredulously and still not quite believing her eyes just what the hell had she been up to this past eight years, looking up Sam saw Paulina had came in.

"I was wondering when you come here, any longer and I'd have had to find someone else." Sam stated half-smiling and finish doing a few last touchups on her paper work befo telling Paulina to sit down.

"This is... wow! You own this place?" Paulina ask placing her portfolio on the desk as Sam pulled it to herself.

"Yes. among other things." Sam replied setting it down and looking at Paulina.

"As you likely already guess, I'm looking for a new secretary. Had to fire my old one because of centain things she did that didn't look good on me." Sam said causing Paulina to blink a few times.

"And you want me to replace her?" Paulina ask pointing at herself as Sam sigh.

"Look I'm going to be truthful, I'm not sure this is a good idea on my part what with me remembering your work ethic from school and all but-"

"I can do!" Paulina cut in surprising Sam as she jump abit.

"I know I blew all my work off on others back in high school, but I've learn how to do things on my own. I can do this!" Paulina stated not about to let this job slip through her fingers, Sam look at the latino american for a moment before leaning on her elbow and placing her face in her hand.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure how it went at your old job but being my secretary mean there'll be a lot of work pal onto you and when I say get it done I want it done." Sam told her and Paulina nodded.

"I don't care, I can handle any work load you throw onto me." Paulina replied with determination in her voice, Sam stare at her for a full minute before a smirk made it way on her face.

"You talk big but can you back it up, I'll just have to see won't I." Sam told her pulling out a application form.

"Full this out and we'll get you started next monday morning." Paulina wasted no time having Sam show her the appropriate places sign and what to write down. after two hours of pape work the doors open as someone gave a light tap before coming

"Yo Sam, thought I'd drop off that movie I borrow before heading to work." Paulina's head snapped up at that voice, it was one she haven't heard in years turnning around she gasp at seeing him again.

"Danny?... Danny Fenton?"


End file.
